Magic Ectoplasm
by SpiderPhantom
Summary: Hogwarts students and ghosts get mixed up all the time, it usually happens in Amity Park. Hagrid visits Amity Park and reports back to Dumbledore saying that there are three ghosts, not students. Four years later they take a closer look at Amity Par
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.**

**A/N: This is my first story on fanfiction, so... here goes nothing.**

* * *

Magic Ectoplasm: Prologue-

**4 years earlier; Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts.**

Dumbledore was in his office, examining the invisibility cloak that lay before him for what could have been the one- hundredth time he examined it. '_This has to be it; it must be the youngest Peverells' Hallow…' _Dumbledore thought to himself. Right before he was going to put it on, again, Hagrid burst through the door.

"I trust that all the letters have been sent, Hagrid?"

"All but three Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hagrid said holding up three letters.

"And why would that be?"

"Well yeh see sir, these three letters are fer Amity Park, New York."

"Why should that be a problem Hagrid?"

"Yeh remember the last time we sent a letter ter Amity Park? It turned out to be Peeves; an' we don' need another like 'im do we?" Hagrid said as Dumbledore began remembering the chaos the poltergeist causes.

"Well Hagrid, I believe that we should check to see whether or not these are three spectral entities, or three students in Amity Park. "

"All righty then, should I take the flew network sir?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes; go to the address 67 Blood Blossom Road; it is an abandoned house used for storage." Dumbledore said while giving Hagrid some flew powder.

"I will be reportin' back ter yeh as soon as I can Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid stepped into the fire-place and said "67 Blood Blossom Road, Amity Park, New York!" and threw the powder bellow him and disappeared in a burst of green flame.

* * *

Hagrid arrived in Amity Park at about 7:00 pm, and headed to the first address.

"_I AM TECHNAS RULER OF TECHNOLOGY, I HAVE COME TO HAUNT THE FOLEY FAMILY'S TECHNOLOGY!"_ Hagrid looked behind him to see a green ghost, and it wasn't transparent, nor did it look intangible like the one at Hogwarts.

"_ECTOPLANIM!"_ Hagrid yelled while pointing his umbrella at the ghost, a green neon light shot out , and the ghost disappeared. 'I don' know where tha' sends 'em, but at least it gets rid of 'em; an' tha' explains one letter_.'_

Next Hagrid went to what was obviously the Fenton's house, with the signs dispalying their name on their house, and convienently, the other address was only three blocks away.

"_I AM THE BOX GHOST! I SHALL…"_

"Will yah be quiet?! _ECTOPLANIM!"_ And Hagrid heard one last word before the ghost disappeared:

"_BEWARE!" _As Hagrid turned around he came face to face with a metallic looking ghost with glowing green eyes.

"Must you destroy my hunt?" The ghost said.

"_MUST THERE BE A GHOST AT EVERY CORNER OF THIS BLOODY TOWN! ECTOPLANIM!"_ The ghost looked surprised and confused as the neon green light shot out of the umbrella, and he disappeared. 'Well tha's three out o' three; better go an' tell Professor Dumbledore about the letters.' He thought as he walked to Blood Rose Road.

* * *

Dumbledore was looking at the short list of students and their parents who were either muggleborn and didn't believe about Hogwarts, or about that their child was a witch or wizard; or, in the Dursley's case, didn't want to have anything to do with Hogwarts. The Dursleys were the only people on the list that had that problem. Dumbledore then took out his wand and put a duplication spell on the list and shortly looked out the window to see several owls fly off into the distance.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Dumbledore looked over to see that Hagrid has just come in throw the fire place.

"Professor Dumbledore, the letters would've been sent ter three ghost sir, no' three students." Hagrid said.

"Ah…. well we might as well keep an eye on the town for a year or two, just to be sure." Dumbledore said. As Hagrid began to walk out the door when Dumbledore spoke again, "Oh, and Hagrid; If the Dursleys do not allow Harry Potter to go to Hogwarts, let alone allow him to open his letter, please pick him up and help him get his school supplies."

"Yes, Dumbledore sir." Hagrid said as he headed out of Dumbledore's office door. As Hagrid left Dumbledore took out James Potter's invisibility cloak. 'I never was able to return it too him… maybe I should give it to their son once he comes to Hogwarts.' Dumbledore thought. 'Hopefully he won't be as much trouble as James was though.'


	2. Demented Dash, and Dudley

**A/N: For anybody who is reading this, it takes places a month or two after "D- Stabilized" in Danny Phantom, and Phantom Planet hasn't happened. Also, I am pairing Danny/Sam and Tucker/Technology, and for the Harry Potter part of this story, I bet a lot of you have seen either the movie or read the book and you know the parings. Thank you shadow () for telling me it's Guys in White, not Men in White.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1- Demented Dash, and Dudley.**

**4 years later (after Prologue), 67 Blood Rose Road, Amity Park**

"I WILL HANG YOUR PELT ON MY WALL BY THE END OF THE DAY!"

"Oh _please!_ This is what? The fifth time you've said that in the last hour?" Danny Phantom said as he dodged one of Skulker's ecto-lasers. "You really need to get some new material."

"Stop moving whelp, nothing will stop me from putting you on my wall."

"Sixth." Danny then hit Skulker with an ectobeam, sending him crashing through a brick wall, and down for the count.

"Tucker, give me the thermos," Danny said to Tucker who was behind a box eyes wide, with a PDA in his hands franticly typing buttons.

"If I can hack into Skulker's new security system, then I can slow him down enough for you to suck him into the thermos."

"But I don't need you to slow him down if he's already down! Just give me the thermos!" Danny glanced at Skulker to see that he was getting up.

"Wait just one minute…" Tucker was typing faster.

"TUCKER JUST GIVE ME THE THERMOS!" As Danny was yelling and green net shot out and engulfed him.

"I have you know whelp...!" Skulker looked surprised as he was sucked into the Fenton thermos by an electric blue light. Danny looked over to see an angry looking Sam holding the thermos.

"Almost there…" Tucker mumbled.

"_WILL YOU GET OF YOUR STUPID PDA LONG ENOUGH TO NOTICE WE CAPTURED SKULKER!"_ Danny and Sam said in unison.

"What… oh." Said an embarrassed looking Tucker.

"You were so indulged in trying to hack Skulker's system that you didn't even notice that Danny had already defeated Skulker, and you couldn't get of that PDA long enough to pass Danny the thermos!" Sam said to Tucker.

"And you guys can't stop talking about Tucker's mistakes long enough to help me out of this net!" Danny said, trying to get out of the net.

"Oh, sorry" Sam walked over to help Danny out of the net, while Tucker just sat there, staring at his PDA.

"Why aren't you helping?" Sam asked.

"I'm almost hacked into Skulker's system…"

"TUCKER!" Sam and Danny said together.

"What? If I hack into his system then next time we fight him, we could defeated him a lot easier; without Danny getting caught too."

"_IT WAS YOUR FAULT I WAS CAUGHT!"_ Danny yelled. As soon as Danny was set free, he ran after Tucker, they ran around the room a few times and as soon as they got out side, Danny started flying. Tucker wouldn't have a chance. Danny dive bombed Tucker, but he stopped, and headed the other direction causing Danny to hit the ground where Tucker was standing. He turned around to pursue Tucker and ran after until tucker ran into his house, which Danny had to stop at because as Danny Phantom, he was a criminal and couldn't enter their home. As Danny Fenton he probably couldn't strangle Tucker with his parent's watching. 'I'll get you tomorrow Tuck.' He thought to himself as he flew towards his home; he actually made it on time too.

It was dark, except for some dull blue electric lights at the bottom and side of whatever prison he was in. It took a few minutes to figure out where Danny, was the Fenton thermos. Which he knew what the inside looked like thanks to his sister's bad aim with the thermos. After he learned that he heard three voices, one of them he recognized, but not sure from whom.  
"…found one of them, and used it for who knows what he is planning?" said voice number one.

"I doubt he will. Both medallions that reside on Earth have been hidden for the last few thousand years. Even if he does find a medallion _and_ where I resign, he will have a hard time getting past me to get whatever the object is that he wants." Voice number two (voice Danny recognized) pointed out.

"Yes, but what if he finds this area, gets passed you, and is going after _him_?" Voice number three said.

"_If_ he gets passed me and goes after _him_, then Mr. Riddle will be stopped by a security system I set up. It can stop both ghosts and humans from getting to the thermos. But, you have nothing to worry about; Because Mr. Riddle won't be able to find a medallion, Mr. Riddle won't be able to find this area in the ghost zone, and Mr. Riddle won't be able to get past me or my security system."

………………………..

_BEEP BEEP BEEP... BEEP BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP BEEP! _

Danny woke at the sound of his alarm clock. 6:00. 'Wait, there's something good about today for some reason, what is it?' Danny thought for a while as a smile formed on his face. 'Oh yeah, it's the last day of school, and the day I get back at Tucker.'

* * *

Harry was sitting at a table in an unknown house. It was silent until a man in a dark cloak came with a small medallion in his hand.

"What news do you have for me?" Harry hissed at the man.

"W-well we found one of the items you told us to look for my Lord." Said the man, slightly trembling as he held up an electric blue medallion, shaped like gear, and it had an intercepting CW on it.

"Ahhhhhhhh, yes. Where did you find it?"

"We found it in a museum in Greece."

"Have you any news on the other item?" Harry took a closer look at the man; he had a rat's nest for hair, and a rodent looking face.

"N-not much my Lord, only that it was destroyed while passing through Amity Park…"

"I KNOW ALREADY OF WHAT CAME TO THAT ORB, I SPEECH OF ITS TWIN WORMTAIL!" Harry looked with despise at Peter Pettigrew 'Must this fool waste my time with his insolence?'

"Sorry my Lord! It hasn't been found, but we believe that the ghost you are trying to free can find it. Also the orb doesn't exactly work like its twin my Lord!" Harry all of a sudden wasn't that angry anymore, he was more curios. He looked down at the cowering man.

"How does it work differently Wormtail?"

"Well, my Lord, it isn't as affective, and it doesn't control minds, it doesn't exactly work with most ghosts either. It can dig deep into a ghosts mind and bring out thoughts it never even new they had."

"Hmmm… well it won't work for its original intentions, but it may work for new ones. "

"Yes my Lord."

……………………………..

Harry woke up in cold sweat, along with his head being full of questions; 'What orb? What's so special about that medallion? What does CW stand for?' Harry looked over at a picture he had of him and his two best friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. He had got a birthday card saying _"I expect we'll see you quite soon." _'But when is soon? And why aren't they including me in whatever their doing? I've proved that I'm capable to handle more then them. Did they enter a graveyard and watch Cedric Diggory get killed, or nearly get themselves killed…' Harry winced. 'Don't think about it.'

Later that day Harry decided to clear his head by taking a small walk to familiar areas. He turned at Magnolia Crescent and stopped at a narrow alleyway were he first saw his godfather Sirius. Then he turned to Magnolia Road, and headed down to Play Park. He was tempted to grab his broomstick and trunk and fly over to the Burrow. Harry thought that his behavior has been good, considering the anger he was holding in for being stuck at Privet drive, hiding in the flower beds listening to the news. Harry jumped over the locked park gate at sat on the only swing that Dudley and his friends hadn't broken yet. Harry heard voices and looked up, and saw Dudley and his group. Harry sighed. 'This is not going to be fun.'

* * *

For once school was fun for Danny. Mostly because none of the bullies were wailing on him, they were too busy wailing on Tucker. Danny's revenge on Tucker was that he overshadowed Tucker, went down the hall way and knocked down every bully's books in sight, ran into the girl's bathroom while yelling "Hello ladies!" So for the rest of the day, Tucker was shoved into lockers, given noogies, wedgies, wet willies, and all those other bullying things. Also, since he actually got a good sleep, he actually got an A on the end of the year pop quiz. There were also no ghost attacks the whole day so far, so school was actually great on the last day of school.

After the dismissal, Danny, Sam, and a beat up Tucker were walking home to start their summer vacations, they all stopped when they heard a mown, every thing got a lot colder, and a mist came out of his mouth. "So much for a ghost- free day." Danny mumbled to himself as two white lines formed around his body and he went ghost. Danny looked around for the ghost to see Dash throwing up on the ground with an odd cloaked figure floating above him.

"Hey ugly, over here!" Danny yelled at the figure. It started towards him, and Danny felt an odd feeling, like he was never going to be happy again. He could only assume that it was caused by the ghost. "Stop it!" Danny said as he threw an ecto-ball at the creature. But the ecto-ball looked different then usual; it had some silver in it too. Danny watched as the creature shrieked in pain. It stared coming back. He threw another ecto-ball at the creature, this time it was more silver than green. The creature shrieked again and flew the other direction. Dash was starting to come to,

"What happened?" Asked Dash.

"You attacked by some sort of ghost, do you remember anything?"

"Ya, I was just walking home and all of a sudden I felt a feeling, something like I wouldn't ever be happy again. Then I felt something tugging at me and I started to throw up at the feeling."

"Do you remember the ghost, like what it looked like under the cloak?"

"Ghost? I didn't see anything there at all." Dash said looking confused.

"That's odd…"

"Get away from the child, ghost boy!" Danny looked over to see the Guys in White. A government agency that hunts and captures ghosts who are threats.

"Oh no, you."Danny rolled his eyes. They usually weren't that much of a threat.

"Put your hands on your head ghost kid." One of the Guys in White said holding up an ecto-gun.

"You know what; I don't have time for this. Bye." Danny said as he went intangible and sunk into the ground.

* * *

"… St-stop it!" Dudley said into Harry's ear.

"I'm not doing anything! Now shut up and don't move!"

"I c-can't see! I've gone blind! I-"

"I said SHUT UP!" Harry was standing still, looking left and right. It was so cold that goose-bumps where standing up wherever they could. There was only one explanation, but had to be untrue!

"Whatever your d-doing, I-I'm telling Dad! W-where are you? W…"

"Will you just shut up?! I'm trying to list…" He froze. He heard the sound that he was hopping wasn't there.

"S-stop it! I'll hit you, I swear I will!"

"Dudley, for the last…" _WHAM_! He hit him Harry in the side of his head, he saw stars as he fell to the ground, and his wand flew out of his hand.

"Dudley you moron!" Harry yelled. He heard foot steps, Dudley running away.

"DUDLEY STOP! YOU'RE HEADING RIGHT AT IT! Dudley made a horrible squealing yell, and Dudley stopped in his tracks. Harry felt a chill from behind him, which could only mean one thing. There were more.

"DUDLEY, SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND KEEP IT SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Wand, wand, where's that…_Lumos!"_ The wand tip ignited, right net to his right hand. Harry snatched it up, and turned to see a dark, hooded figure towering over him.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Silver shot like a bullet out of his wand, the creature shrieked, but continued forward, lowering his head.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _A wisp of silver once again came out, not having that much of an effect. 'Come on…Come on…. Think of something happy!' He just realized the worst part of the death, he would never see Ron or Hermione again… their faces then burst into his head, and he took a deep breath.

"_EXPECTO PETRONUM!" _A silver stag shot out of his wand and the dementor shrieked in pain as it was thrown backwards, and glided away.

"This way!" Harry yelled at the stag, and ran towards where he last heard Dudley. He made it. He saw Dudley curled on the ground, two dementors hovering over him. "GET THEM! AND ANY OTHER YOU CAN FIND TOO!" He still couldn't believe it, dementors in Little Whinging. He heard footsteps and turned his wand to see Mrs. Figg, and he started to put his wand away.

Mrs. Figg then yelled "Don't put it away boy! What if there are more of them around? Oh I am going to MURDER Mundungus Fletcher!"

* * *

**A/N: YES! I finally finished the chapter, but it took a while. I will try and finish the next chapter soon for those of you reading this.**


	3. A Peck of Ectoplasm

**A/N: I'm skipping the Harry Potter portion of this chapter. Sorry this took so long, but I've had writer's block, and I had a hard time figuring out if I should make it so that Danny's parents should know if he's Danny Phantom. Also I can't find a copy of ****Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, ****by J.K Rowling, in my house. Thank you shadow () for telling me that it's Guys in White, not Men in White.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Danny Phantom, "Somebody's watching me." (that Gieco song, with the money that has eyes), or (mentioned in bottom A/N) Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

**A Peck of Ectoplasm**

After Danny was sure he had lost the Guys in White, he flew over to his house and morphed back to his human self. As he walked in, he noticed an owl perched on a window, under the owl laid a letter. 'Odd' Danny thought as he walked over and the owl hooted in frustration. Danny looked at the letter;

_Danny Fenton_

He looked curiously at the wax seal that held the letter from opening; it had 4 animals on it and a giant "H" in the middle.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Mr. Danny Fenton_

_Second floor, first room to the right._

_2311 Blood Blossum Road_

_Amity Park, New York_

_Dear Mr. Fenton_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On usual occasion, you would be accepted into Hogwarts at age eleven, but because of a miss observation, you and two other students were confused with three spectral entities. Over the summer you will be tutored by three of our students. A Hogwarts professor will come to pick you up and bring you to where you will be staying over the summer. You will have to acquire the necessary books and equipment on an enclosed list. The professor will come in five days to hear your answer to this letter on whether or not you will attend our school. If you try to dispose of this letter it will only reappear. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_PS: The__ owl takes crackers, or mice._

Danny looked at the letter, and reviewed it a few times before throwing the letter in the trash. 'Yeah right.' Danny thought to himself as he heard an angry "_HOOOT". _He looked over at the owl to see it pecking at the window sill angrily. 'Oh yeah.'

Danny went over to the kitchen and grabbed a cracker to give to the owl. When he went back to the window sill, the owl was still there; but there was another owl there, with to letters. He gave the first owl the crack, then the owl flew off. He looked at one of the letter, it was the same one except the P.S. changed to:

_This owl prefers pretzels, or mice._

Then he looked at a small note that came along with it:

_After the third owl, the letters will start appearing out of thin air._

'Ok; so they knew that I would throw away the first letter. I bet in a few minutes another owl will come with a letter." Danny put the letter in his pocket and walked into the kitchen, and came back with a pretzel in his hand. He gave the pretzel to the owl and watched the owl fly away.

……………………………………………..

After a few hours, Danny decided that who ever was playing a joke on him had decided that it wasn't fun any more, and stopped. He reached into his pocket to get his cell phone so he ask Sam and Tucker if they knew any thing about it. Instead he found the second letter, which he threw away. As he was dialing Sam's number, he heard something tapping against the window. He looked over to see an frustrated owl pecking at the window's glass. 'Creepy.'

Danny took the letter from the owl, read the PS and threw it away. He went into the kitchen to get a churro. When he opened the pantry, he found a letter with the "H" wax seal.

"Wow…" Danny grabbed the letter and a churro, went to his bedroom, and gave the owl the churro. The owl flew off, leaving Danny the letter in his hand.

"Danny!" Danny heard Jazz calling him. She then rushed into his room. "Did you see that owl? They usually don't come out in the day."

"Yeah, I did." Danny said, "Two other owls showed up today too, and they came with a letter.

"Owl transportation?" Jazz said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, 'owl transportation'."Danny said in a mocking voice. "Look, here's the letter; it's probably a joke, or something." Jazz scanned the letter before walking out of the room to show their parents.

"It's probably just a joke, sweetie." Danny's mom said after looking over the letter.

"That's what I was thinking, and they went pretty far too. They sent _three_ owls with different PS's each time; they also left a note saying: 'After the third owl, the letters will start appearing out of thin air.'" Danny said while throwing away the letter.

"So what it means by 'After the third owl' is that after you get rid of the third letter?" Danny's dad asked Danny.

"Yeah. After I threw away the third letter, I found another one in the pantry."

"Well… one of your friends could have came into the house and put the letter there." Danny's mom suggested.

"I guess they cou…" Danny stopped mid-sentence, staring at a radio that was playing "_…tell me who's watching…"_

"Danny, what is it?" Jazz asked.

"More letters!"

"… _I don't feel right…" _They looked over and stared in disbelief at what Danny was staring at. It was a pile of letters banded together, with two eyeball glued to the band. "…_SOMEBODY"S WATCHIN' ME!"_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short, and sorry it took so long; thinking of new fanfics, like Percy Jackson and Danny Phantom crossover. That would be cool. Thanks for the reviews, please keep reviewing, and I'll try to update by next week.**


	4. The Advance

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for the last three, four months. I was busy writing other stories. Thanks for the reviews. Okay, the last chapter with Harry and Danny in it, Harry's part takes place way after Danny's part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter**.

* * *

**Chapter 3:The Advance.**

For the first after three days after the owls came Danny has been throwing away and receiving letter after letter. After the forth day he decided to save the paper, and keep the last one he got. By the fifth day he had forgotten all about the Hogwarts professor coming to get him. _Ding dong._

"I'll get it!" Danny walked over and opened the door. "Wow…" Danny said as he looked up to the giants bearded face.

"Are yeh Daniel Fenton?" The bearded man asked.

"Yeah… but I prefer Danny, but who are you?" Danny asked.

" I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys, and Grounds, and gatekeeper of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Along with tha', I'm the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. I've come ta ask yeh if yer goin' ta come ta Hogwarts or no'."

"Right… "Danny was waiting for someone to pop out of the corner with a camera and say "Got ya!" but noting happened. After a minute or two of them just standing there, Danny let Hagrid in.

"Prove it."Danny said.

"Prove wha'?" Hagrid asked.

"That Hogwarts is real, that magic is real, that you're magic, and that I'm magic."

"OK… but usually I'm no' allowed to do magic, so don' tell anyone." Hagrid raised his umbrella, swished it around, then flicked, and said "Wingardium Leviosa!" and Danny watched as a lamp started to raise.

"Well, there could be a wire." Danny said looking suspicious.

"Honey, who's at the door?" Danny's mom asked.

"It's the supposed 'Hogwarts professor' that's coming to pick me up. He's trying to prove that he's a wizard."

"I've proved it." Hagrid said.

"Proved what?" Jazz asked as she walked into the room.

"That he's a wizard." Danny answered.

"Oh…" Jazz looked over at Hagrid.

"If tha's no' enough for yeh, how bou' this?" Hagrid pointed his wand at the know grounded lamp, a red flash came out of his umbrella, and the lamp became a mouse.

"OK, so I guess I can believe you, but how do I trust you?"

"Trust who?" Danny's dad came in.

"Trust _him_," Danny pointed to Hagrid. "Who _could_ be a wizard."

"A wizard?" Danny's dad looked at Hagrid suspiciously.

"BLOODY 'ELL! Wha' more do I have ta do? Ya see, this is why we enroll the students a' age eleven, they believe it better than kids a' age 15, even after we prove it ta 'em." Hagrid sat down shaking his head. Danny thought about it for a while.

"If you can prove that I'm a wizard, then I'll come with you." Danny said. Hagrid stood up, and gave Danny his umbrella.

"Here, give it a wave; although it won' work as well as a wand that has chosen ya, but it will do something." Danny gave it a wave, and a vase in the corner shattered.

"That could have been set up." Danny's dad said at the giant.

"Well, jus' give it another wave." Hagrid muttered. Danny waved it again and his shoes became winged sandals.

"Cool." Danny muttered with disbelief as he started to hover in mid-air.

"Well, does tha' prove it?" Hagrid asked with a proud face on.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Can I keep the sandals?" Danny asked, still amazed at him hovering in the air, well hovering in the air as a human, not a ghost.

"Sure, now pack yer things and le's get going. We have two other students to pick up."

"Wait one minute! Danny are you sure you want to do this. You'll be away the whole year!" Danny's mom said.

"Actually, he can come home a' the holidays, and summer vacation." Hagrid said.

"Well, I guess you could go. As long as you keep in touch though." Danny's mom said. Danny went upstairs, packed his cloths, said his goodbyes, and headed out the door with Hagrid.

"So, where are we going next?" Danny asked Hagrid.

"Well, we're late. So we're goin ta have ta go righ' ter headquarters, tha's where yeh'll be tutored. Then I'll have ta come back here an' ge' the other two students." Hagrid said.

"I'll have to be tutored?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, yeh wern' a' Hogwarts fer yer firs', second, third, and fourth years. Yeh'll have ta catch up with everyone else in fifth year." Hagrid told Danny.

"Oh." Danny said. Hagrid told Danny to grab a boot, and when he did, he started to go so fast it caused the skin on his face to press against his bones, and his eyes were watering. When it stopped, he was in a small room where a brunette girl and a red headed, freckled boy were talking to each other. When they noticed me the girl said,

"Oh, you must be the new student. I'm Hermione, and this is Ron. We'll, well mostly _I'll,_ be your tutors." We shook hands and Hermione told me that I would be bunking with Ron for the rest of the summer. Hermione went downstairs to announce that Danny was here, and Danny got unpacked. When he lied down, he didn't realize how tired he had been. He fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**A/N: Well… not my best or longest chapter, but I've had other stories on my mind. Please review.**


	5. DANG! Author's Note!

**A/N: OH CRAP! I told myself I would never make one of these author notes! But it is slightly important. Now that I'm actually getting to Danny getting into the wizarding world, I'm thinking about starting over again! Great! I thought about it and since Danny was 14 in the cartoon, and I thought it would be pretty cool for somehow Danny would be in the Triwizard tornament, maybe this story should be part of the fourth Harry Potter book. I can't decide it, so I want you, the fans, to tell me if I should edit this story to fit the fourth book. Please give me your opinion! **


	6. The Last Author

**-The Last Author's Note**

**Alright guys, it's been a while… After about a year and a half of thinking, writing, re-reading, planning, and more thinking, I've decided to reboot "Magic Ectoplasm". It might have the same title, it might not (Please someone give me a few new title ideas), just look for my name in the Harry Potter Danny Phantom section.**


End file.
